<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Get Stupid by Deadly_Comedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080793">Let's Get Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy'>Deadly_Comedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Guys' Night, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humiliation, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make the mistake of playing what is possibly the dumbest game of all time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Get Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank/gifts">Dank</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts">DaleEarwicker46</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>AN: Ryuken, Shiano and Mike aren't mine, they belong to my dear friend, DaleEarwicker46 (aka, DaleEarwikcer42 or PannacottaFugoh)</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Remind me again why we're doing this." A concerned Shiano asked nervously.</p><p>Guys' night was upon them once again and what better way to do that than to record a video of their night. What made this even better is when Wags and Nacho agreed to let Miguel invite Shiano, Ryuken, and Mike Df tonight. Mike was onboard the second he asked and Ryuken was nonchalant and wanted to see were this goes, but Shiano was little more apprehensive. He heard from the dogs of their misadventures and shenanigans during these times of mischief and had seen the MythTube videes on Nacho and Catterly's channel, but he ultimately agreed to it so as to not spoil everyone else's fun.</p><p>So off they went, doing whatever they wanted that didn't get them into too much trouble (*cough* arrested *cough* *cough*). They first went to a karaoke bar the brothers had suggested. After ordering a few drinks, they were amazed at Shiano and Ryuken's singing abilities and had their eardrums nearly shattered by Wags' tone-deaf... whatever it was. It was decided then and there that they would no longer allow Wags to go to karaoke bars with them.</p><p>Next while they were gorging themselves on food the night had to offer, the dogs were distracted by a squirrel and it took a good 10 minutes to drag them far away enough from the tree they were barking up.</p><p>"All this fuss over a little rodent." Ryuken sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Shortly after saying that, the cats had their attention grabbed by a fly, nearly destroying the haberdashery they were visiting. Was it hypocritical? Definitely.</p><p>Finally, they were back at Nacho's palace for a challenge video that Nacho's subscribers spammed him into doing and that brings us back to the present. What's the challenge you may ask? Let them explain.</p><p>"Alright, guys. At long last after you went absolutely crazy with the request, we're finally doing the challenge." Nacho told his viewers. "Tonight we are going to be the Balloon Punishment Challenge."</p><p>"The hell is that?" Shiano, who was the cameraman, asked.</p><p>"Well, you see those balloons over there?" Miguel asked, pointing to some balloons on a board. "Inside each of those balloons is a punishment suggested by the viewers ranging in severity. We have to pop a balloon and whatever punishment we get, we have to do it."</p><p>"What if we wimp out?" Ryuken asked</p><p>"Then, you have to drink a really disgusting smoothie." Wags said. "And that goes on until one is left and the winner gets to make that smoothie."</p><p>"Sounds fun!" Mike remarked.</p><p>"And to answer your first question, Shia, you lost the best last month." His brother said.</p><p>"I guess there's no getting out of it." The white cat sighed reluctantly. "Alright, let's do this."</p><p>"Nacho, you're up first." Wags said.</p><p>With that, the Anubis ruler picked up a dart from a nearby table. After taking a few seconds to aim, he threw the dart and pooped the balloon. He then ran to where the note inside it landed and picked it up before unfolding and reading it. His face fell when he read what was on it.</p><p>"What did you get?" Shiano asked.</p><p>"It says 'Wear pants filled with mayo until the end of the game'." He read.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Mike chuckled.</p><p>"You started off bad!" Ryuken exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay, now I'm kinda scared. Who knows how bad these are gonna get?" Shiano gulped.</p><p>"You and me both." Miguel said.</p>
<hr/><p>It cut to a disheartened King Nacho had a pair of pants around his ankles while Miguel and Mike had tubs full of mayonnaise.</p><p>"Okay, we're gonna mayonnaise in now. Ready?" Wags asked.</p><p>"Just do it." Nacho said.</p><p>With that, it was poured in, after which, he pulled up the pants, buckled them and grimaced and the wet, slimy feeling as the others laughed.</p><p>"Eugh! It's so cold!" Nacho retched.</p><p>"This is so wrong." Shiano commented.</p><p>"Alright, Ryu, you're up." Nacho said.</p><p>"Fine." The yellow feline said as he took a deep breath. "Please let it be a decent one."</p><p>He then shot a plasma beam at a balloon popping it before picking up the note. When he read it...</p><p>"What?" He said flatly.</p><p>"What's it say?" Mike asked</p><p>He then turned the note to them and it read: "Get blasted in the face with cornstarch from an air cannon".</p><p>"Whoever suggested this, I'm gonna track your ass down and whoop it." He threatened.</p><p>"Yeah, that can wait." Nacho said. "For now, let's get you covered in cornstarch."</p>
<hr/><p>"I can't believe you still have this t-shirt cannon from your campaigning days." Miguel commented.</p><p>"I can't either and it still works." Wags replied. "Okay, Ryuken! It's pumped and filled up. Ready?"</p><p>"Just do it! DO IT! I CAN TAKE IT!" He yelled back.</p><p>"3, 2, 1, FIRE!" Nacho counted.</p><p>The canine mayor pressed the button on it, sending a cloud of cornstarch directly at the blonde cat. It took several seconds for the cloud to clear, but when it did, they saw a coughing Ryuken covered in the white stuff with only a few patches of his yellow fur visible beneath the cornstarch.</p><p>"Forget what I said about whooping their ass. I'm gonna break their legs." He coughed as he spat out starch that got in his mouth.</p><p>"Dude, you look like you've never heard of lotion or shampoo." Mike chortled.</p><p>That joke caused the others to inadvertently laugh.</p><p>"I feel like I've never heard of lotion or shampoo." He agreed. "Who's next."</p><p>"Oh, man. I am." Miguel gulped as he got ready.</p><p>"Oh boy let's see what you get." Nacho chuckled in anticipation.</p><p>After selecting a balloon to pop and taking a few simulated swings, Miguel hurled the throwing knife and popped a balloon. When he read his note, his face turned pale with fear as his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.</p><p>"Paintball firing squad." The chihuahua said, revealing his note.</p><p>"I feel so sorry for you." Shiano said.</p><p>"Let's get this over with." Miguel sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>"You stand trial before the court tonight on charges of negligent riffing." Wags said in his best dramatic judge voice. "This court finds you guilty and I hereby sentence you to the firing squad!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Nacho, Ryuken, Shiano and Mike were aiming paintball guns at Miguel, who was blindfolded and had his hands tied behind his back.</p><p>"Any last words?" Ryuken asked.</p><p>"I hate this game so much." Miguel said.</p><p>"Fire!" Nacho ordered.</p><p>Upon hearing that word, they all pulled the triggers. The paintballs splattered red paint upon impact as Miguel squeaked in pain and collapsed to his knees like he was actually executed. His friends then ran up to him and removed his blindfold.</p><p>"Okay, now I wish it was an actual firing squad." Miguel groaned as Shiano undid his bindings.</p><p>"Dude, how did that feel?' Ryuken asked.</p><p>"What do you mean how did that feel?! I was shot in the nipples!" He barked. "Goddamn! Mike, your turn."</p><p>After Miguel was done recovering, Mike got into position. Producing a dart out of nowhere, he hurled it at the balloons, popping one. He was pretty optimistic, until he read his note...</p><p>"Dude, what does it say?" Shiano asked.</p><p>"Don't laugh." He requested.</p><p>Cupping his face in a hand, he showed them the note reading: 'Shave half your head'. The others burst laughing in response.</p><p>"I said don't laugh!" He griped.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry." Miguel apologized. "But..."</p><p>Nacho pulled out an electric razor before turning it on, letting it buzz in an almost threatening manner.</p><p>"Give me that!" Mike said. "Okay, I'll shave half my head."</p><p>The boys had been waiting outside the bathroom for 5 minutes and during those 5 minutes, they heard the razor buzzing and the green feline grumbling to himself. Soon, it stopped.</p><p>"Okay, let's see what you look like!" Wags called.</p><p>The door slowly creaked open until if revealed Mike with the entire left side of his head shaved. It was impossible to hold in any laugh as his friends laughed so hard, they were left braying.</p><p>"Damn!" Ryuken exclaimed. "At least we know what you'll look like when you get older."</p><p>"Right here, 25. Right here, 85." Mike joked, pointing to the respective sides of his head. "Wags, you're up, right."</p><p>"Yeah, I am." The bulldog answered nervously.</p>
<hr/><p>When Wags got his turn to pop a balloon, he was even more distraught at the punishment he got: He had to watch a one hour loop of farts. He had no words. So, they put him in front of a computer with headphones and played a video of Mike farting. To reiterate, he had to watch that FOR AN HOUR. Shiano even froze him to the chair and Nacho had one of his guards watch him to make sure he didn't try anything. They then decided to leave him for now and get on with Shiano's turn.</p><p>"Take all the time you need." Miguel told the white feline.</p><p>"Here goes nothing." He said.</p><p>With that, he threw an icicle at a balloon to pop it. His reaction to his punishment note was comparable to as if he found out he had cancer. His punishment was he had to wax his pubic hair.</p><p>"Why does that have to be mine?!" He cried.</p><p>"Bro, I have never felt so sorry for you." Ryuken said, patting his brother's shoulder.</p><p>After several minutes of calming down, Shiano was ready. With waxing strips, courtesy of Mike, Shiano made his way to the bathroom. The friends leaned against the door to listen to the commotion. They winced and hissed in discomfort at hearing the sound of hair being ripped out and Shiano screaming bloody murder. And this occurred 4 more times. When the door finally opened, a teary-eyed Shiano stumbled out with the one of the used strips as evidence of his doing. His friends rushed to his side to console him.</p><p>"I did it." He whimpered. "Nacho, your fans are sick."</p><p>"Catterly and I tell ourselves that everyday." He replied.</p><p>"I hope you guys like and subscribed to justify this stupidity." Ryuken sneered the viewers.</p><p>"Wanna go check on Wags?" Miguel asked.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, bud, how're my farts?" Mike inquired the catatonic bulldog.</p><p>"I hate you guys so much." He growled.</p><p>"You're gonna go to bed tonight and that's all you're looping over and over in your head." Nacho snickered.</p><p>"I know very well that this is going to haunt me for weeks." Wags grumbled.</p><p>And so the night went on, with punishments ranging from licking a mousetrap, to getting splashed with paint, and destroying a prized possession, they were just too long to list, so I'm just gonna stop it right here.</p><p>And just to you know, Shiano won and forced them all to drink a smoothie can contained caviar, natto beans, pickles, lard, chocolate syrup and ranch. Let's just say they needed a lot of trash bags. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>